Tartar Sauce meet the Airforce
by SelphieSugarNsTuff
Summary: The crew from Tartar Sauce (the spiciet game of the season) joins the airforce! Read and love! But, you may need to read the first episode of Tartar Sauce!
1. The Beginning

~Tartar Sauce Meets the Airforce~  
Chapter One: THE BEGINNING  
  
A/N: If you have no idea who Anni, Anna, and Mina are, you MIGHT want to read litoblueanjel's Tartar Sauce gameshow story. It's actually mine, but Anna put it up o her's while my computer was broken. *grins at Anna* I don't own anything as usual so um ya.  
  
(Anni, Anna, Mina, Squall, Zell, Tidus and Wakka are standing in a hallway waiting for the results of their flight test,which will determine whether they get to join the Airforce)  
  
Anni: ::yawns loudly:: Yeeeeetch! Man, when do you suppose they're coming?   
  
Anna: ::shrugs:: Maybe in a couple -  
  
Mina: Hours?  
  
Anna: ::sighs:: So they're late...what else is new?  
  
Anni: ::walks to Wakka who is sitting against the wall and scoots down next to him:: So Wakka are you nervous?  
  
Wakka: Not really. I mean, it's ok if I don't make it, ya?  
  
Squall: ::Coughs::  
  
Zell: Well what else were you going to do? Tartar Sauce was cancelled!  
  
Anni: ::breaks down::  
  
Mina: ::mumbles:: You just HAD to remind her, Zell. You just HAD to...  
  
Anna: ::takes a seat on the bench with Tidus who is mumbling under his breath::  
  
Tidus: ::looks over:: What?  
  
Anna: ::smiles and strokes his hair:: Oh nothing. I'm just really really nervous.  
  
Tidus: For who? You or me?  
  
Anna: ::looks at floor:: Both of us, I guess.   
  
Tidus: ::shrugs:: We'll do fine....atleast, that's what people keep telling me.  
  
Mina: ::jumps up:: THEY'RE HERE!!!! ::points excitedly down hallway::  
  
Zell: Woohoo! ::hops up beside Mina and jumps around::  
  
Anni: ::jumps to her feets:: How do I look? ::adjusts uniform::  
  
Wakka: You look fine, ya.  
  
Squall: ::hisses:: Everyone in line! NOW!  
  
(All line up beside eachother)  
  
(Sgt. Surge walks up with his yellow spiked hair, and scarred face)  
  
Sgt. Surge: Welcome, all you newcomers.  
  
(All salute)  
  
Sgt. Surge: ::takes out long list:: I would like to announce that all of you made it...  
  
(all get happy look on face)  
  
Sgt. Surge: But I can't...I'm sorry. I CAN announce that the following did make it in! ::looks at list and reads aloud:: Tidus!  
  
Tidus: ::gapes:: What!? I MADE IT?! YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! ::hops around::  
  
Sgt. Surge: ::smiles and reads on:: ANNA.   
  
Anna: ::gasps:: Oh my Hyne..! ::grins and throws her arms around Tidus:: WE DID IT! WE DID IT!!!  
  
Tidus: ::scoops her up and twirls:: WE DID!!!!  
  
Sgt. Surge: .....::glances at list again:: MINA.  
  
Mina: ::eyes grow big:: WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sgt. Surge: Uh......ahem....::looks at list:: ZELL.  
  
Zell: ALL RIGHT!!!!!!!! ::dances around::   
  
Mina: ::tackles him happily:: ZELL WE BOTH MADE IT IN!  
  
Zell: YA I KNO!!!   
  
Sgt. Surge: Um......anyways...::looks at list again:: WAKKA.  
  
Wakka: ::jumps:: I MADE IT?! YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sgt. Surge: And that's the new crew! Have fun you guys. Here, ::hands Anna, Tidus, Mina, Zell, and Wakka little scrolls:: These are your schedules and whatnot. See you in two days! ::walks away::  
  
Anni: ::sits down next to wall in disbelief:: What...  
  
Mina: ::is dancing around with Zell::  
  
Anna: ::is getting swung by Tidus:: WEEE! WE DID IT! WE DID IT!  
  
Wakka: ::walks to Anni:: Um...Anni..?  
  
Anni: No...::stands up and wipes away tear:: Shut up. I don't want to hear your pity! ::walks down hallway::  
  
Squall: ::shrugs and follows::  
  
Wakka: .........::sits where she was sitting::  
  
--TWO DAYS LATER--  
  
(Anna, Mina, Tidus, Zell, and Wakka come in blue uniforms)  
  
Anna: OK todays the day!   
  
Tidus: ::nods eagerly:: Our first mission!  
  
Zell: This is SO COOL!  
  
Mina: YAYA!  
  
(Sgt. Surge runs up)   
  
Sgt. Surge: SOLDIERS! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!!!!!!  
  
Wakka: By WHO?!  
  
Sgt. Surge: ::looks at Wakka:: The Virgos and Aries are after us, capturing the weak. We need help! ::throws them each a helmet:: Your jets are over there...::points to five jets lined up on airway:: GOGOGO!!!! ::runs away::  
  
Tidus: YOU HEARD THE MAN! LET'S GO! ::runs away to jets::  
  
Anna: ::follows::  
Mina: ::follows Anna, followed by Zell::  
  
Wakka: ::runs but passes a glance behind him first:: ::sees Anni sitting on a bench, watching them::  
  
Anni: ::waves and puts on sad smile::  
  
Wakka: ::waves back slowly, grinning::  
  
Tidus: WAAAAKKKKKAAAAAAAA COME ON!!!!!  
  
Wakka: ::turns and runs to Tidus and gang, who are loading jets::  
  
Tidus: Ok Wakka get in your jet!  
  
Wakka: ::runs to his jet and locks in - puts on helmet::  
  
Tidus: ::talks into his helmet microphone thing:: Ok, Fighter One, ready!  
  
Zell: Fighter Two, ready!  
  
Mina: Fighter Three, ready!  
  
Anna: Fighter Four, ready!  
  
Wakka: Fighter Five, ready!  
  
Tidus: Leeeeeeeeeeeeeet's GOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
(all simontaneously launch off)  
  
  
---stay tuned for chapter two: The Aerial Combatant Fight-- 


	2. The Aerial Combatant War

Tartar Sauce Meets the Airforce:  
Chapter Two: The Aerial Combatant War  
  
(Mina, Anna, Wakka, Tidus, and Zell are flying jets in a line above Balamb)  
  
Mina: Wow...it's beautiful, isn't it?  
  
Anna: Yeah...  
  
Tidus: Hey Anna...didn't we meet at an Aerial show?  
  
Anna: Um no we met because you came to the try-outs for Tartar Sauce.  
  
Tidus: Oh yeah...  
  
Zell: Hey guys look over there. Straight ahead.  
  
Wakka: I see them, ya. They friend or foe?  
  
Mina: Hmmm...I'm going in for a closer look... ::dives jet forward and left::  
  
Anna: MINA! GET YOUR HINEY BACK HERE! MIIIINAAA!!!!  
  
Mina: ::is swooping towards the jet black ships:: I think they're from a different airforce...but I don't think they mean any harm.  
  
Zell: ::breathes out:: Ok...you had me worried...  
  
Mina: ::grins sheepishly and pulls up next to his ship:: What, you were afraid I'd blow up somehow?  
  
Zell: Um yeah.  
  
(all start getting emergency broadcast)  
  
Tidus: SHUSH! I can't hear it!!!!  
  
(all pause and listen)  
  
Broadcast: ....Base...-aded...repeat..base...invaded AHHHHHHH!!!!!! (static)  
  
Anna: Dear Hyne......  
  
Wakka: Oh Gawd!  
Mina: No way!  
  
Tidus: Those alien bastards got the base!!!   
  
Zell: Should we go back and try to fight?  
  
Anna: ::swoops to the right furiously:: DAMN STRAIGHT!!! ::flies to base::  
  
Mina: ::flies just below her:: Hey Anna...  
  
Anna: What?  
  
Mina: ...do you think they got Anni or Squall?  
  
Anna: ::laughs nervously:: No way. I mean, Anni wasn't at the base.........was she?  
  
(Tidus, Wakka, and Zell are listening in silently)  
  
Wakka: Oh no....::moans::  
  
Tidus: What?  
  
Wakka: ......Anni WAS at the base....I don't know...maybe she left after we did.  
  
Zell: Oh man! What about Squall?  
  
Tidus: Iono...haven't seen him since the award thing.  
  
Anna: Hey guys....look below us.....  
  
(all looks down and see the base in ruins, with fire everywhere and people screaming and running away from slender alien people who look much like Zoras)  
  
Mina: ::covers mouth::  
  
Zell: ::looks away::  
  
Tidus: ::gasps::  
  
Wakka: ::growls::  
  
Anna: ::swoops low:: C'mon...we're gonna get rid of some alien scum!  
  
Wakka: ::swoops low but in different direction:: I'm goin' to the left. Mina, Tidus, go with Anna. Zell Come with me.  
  
Zell: ::shrugs and follows::  
  
Tidus: ::mutters something about leaders and then follows Anna::  
  
Mina: Okk.....::follows Anna::  
  
Wakka: ::checks behind his shoulder:: Zell there's a fighter on your tail!  
  
Zell: Oh shit! ::shoots upwards:: ::sentry follows::  
  
Wakka: ::tails sentry:: Hold on Zell!  
  
Zell: HURRY! HE'S OPENING FIRE!  
  
Wakka: Damn Lock and Load shit!!!!! ::punches screen furiously:: EAGLE ONE FOX 3!!! ::fires missle just as sentry fires missle:: ::blows up sentry::  
  
Wakka: YEAH I GOT HIM!!!!  
  
(missle that sentry fired hits zell's ship, blowing it up immediatley)  
  
Wakka: .... Zell? ZELL?!!!!! OH GAWD!!!! NOOOOO!!!! HYNE!!! ZELL?!?!?!?!  
  
Mina: ::swoops in beside Wakka:: Please don't tell me that was Zell's ship.  
  
Wakka: ::mutters darkly:: What do you think... ::soars up::  
  
Mina: ::stutters:: No..Zell...wh-why-why..oh my Hyne....  
  
Anna: What happened down there? I see pieces of ship go flying past!  
  
Mina: ZELL'S DEAD!!!!  
  
Anna:O my gawd........  
  
Tidus: WHAT?! NOOOOO!! NOOOO!!!  
  
Wakka: ::flies in beside Tidus:: OK we need to land and get our bearings together...I say over by the building.  
  
Anna: Ok, I'm good with that...  
Mina: ::is weeping silently::  
  
(all fly to building and land)  
  
Anna: ::climbs out:: Gawd.....why did we join the Airforce....  
  
Mina: Because..beacuse......Tartar Sauce was....c-c-cancelled! ::cries again::  
  
Anna: ::looks up at sky which is darkening from ships coming in::  
  
Tidus: ::comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her:: It's ok..this'll all be over soon...  
  
Anna: ::breaks free from him and walks away:: No it won't...the war's just going to keep getting worse and worse! Anni and Zell are dead, and as far as I know, so is Squall. The hell with war.  
  
Tidus: ::blinks:: .......  
  
Wakka: ::is laying on back and staring at sky::  
  
Mina: ::is swaying back and forth on the ground::  
  
--Stay tuned for Chapter Three: Prisoners of the Enemy--  
  
Are Anni and Zell really dead or have they been captured? Stay tuned for  
Chapter Three: Prisoners of the Enemy! 


End file.
